english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Doug Erholtz
Douglas J. Erholtz (born February 21, 1971) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Asuma Sarutobi in Naruto and Gin Ichimaru in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *el Chavo (????) - Mr. Raymond, Quico 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze (2016) - King *Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave (2014) - Floyd *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) - King, Garth *Bling (2016) - Additional Voices *Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple (2009) - McDowner, Pied Piper, Simple Simon *The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown! (2015) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Snow Queen (2013) - King, Robbers, Troll *The Snow Queen 2 (2014) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Team Hot Wheels: Build the Epic Race! (2015) - Greasebeard, Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ah My Buddha (2009) - Actor Spirit (ep6), Dreamhunter (ep5), Old Man (ep2), Punk A (ep2) *Avenger (2005) - Official A *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Hugo Raidoh, Jaku *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Hazama *Bleach (2014) - Kisuke Urahara (eps344-366), Construction Worker (ep345) *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan (2010) - Reisuke Sasaki *Blue Dragon (2008) - Bandit (ep32), Galleon Operator, Todd *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Kaoru Tsubaki *Brigadoon (2003-2004) - Air Traffic Controller (ep13), Ed, Lele *Buso Renkin (2008) - Shinobu Negoro *Charlotte (2016) - Ryuya (ep8) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Yoshida, Additional Voices *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005) - Trevor (ep18) *DinoZaurs (2000) - Taki *Durarara!! (2011) - Blue Square Member (ep19), Gamer#1 (ep7), Izumi (ep19), Kanra, Kasuka Heiwajima (ep7), Max Sandshield (ep26), Patron#3 (ep7), Taro Tanaka (ep5) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Blue Square Member, Max Sandshield, Reporter B (ep3) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Max Sandshield (ep6) *Fate/stay night (2006-2007) - Shinji Matou *Fate/Zero (2013) - Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald *Fighting Spirit (2005-2006) - Takeshi Sendo *Figure 17 (2004) - Taki *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Lucien Debray *Gate Keepers (2002) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Robber (ep17) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Committeeman A (ep43), Field Supervisor (ep35), Guards (ep14), Noboru Yoshikawa (eps15-19), Punk (ep8), Reporter (ep43), Staff (ep11), Suguru Teshigawara, Window Cleaner (ep33), Yakuza (ep34) *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Teppa Aizen *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Franco (ep3), Hotel Manager (ep2), Wild Bunch C (ep1), Zapiero Muttaaca (ep18) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Iraak Coega, Prisoner (ep20), Scientist (ep19), Water Spite Beast-Man (ep6) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2006) - Zanak *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014-2017) - Jean Pierre Polnareff, Delinquent A (ep2), Sailor A (ep1), Waiter (ep1) *Kashimashi: Girl meets Girl (2011) - Asuta Soro, Student B (ep5) *Kill la Kill (2014) - Jack Naito (ep7) *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Heath Kingsley, Joseph, Police Officer (ep6), Police Officer (ep8), Takehito Shirahane, UN Soldier A, Yoruba *Lupin the Third (2017) - Inspector Koichi Zenigata, Riccardo Mondini (ep2), Security (ep1) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2014) - Zagan *March comes in like a Lion (2017) - Issa Matsumoto (Announced) *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Boy Student, Boy Student (ep20), Boy Student 1 (ep55), Boy Student A (ep54), Class Officer (ep26), College Student B (ep21), Director Miyajima, Eddie (ep75), Manager (ep28), Murai, Rokutanda's Friend (ep9), Sakai (ep32), Schoolboy, Shibata, Student B (ep24), Takuji Kijima *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Akihiro Altland, Orcus' Assistant (ep5) *Monster (2009-2010) - Otto Heckel, Arno (ep61), Gun Dealer (ep60), Herbert, Male Student B (ep5), Police Officer (ep57), Survivor (ep39), Train Conductor B (ep40) *Naruto: Shippūden (2010-2017) - Asuma Sarutobi, Kankuro (eps182-398), Goji, Iwashi Tatami (ep323) *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Shinichi Chiaki, Sotaro Okawa *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Kuromaru, Kyuso *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Kuromaru *One Punch Man (2016) - Battery Man (ep6), Citizen (ep7), Hero Association Staff (ep5) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Asuham Boone *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Additional Voices *SD Gundam Force (2003-2008) - Captain Gundam, Grappler Gouf *Saiyuki Reload (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006) - Demon (eps15-16) *Samurai Champloo (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Kuidarf Gylot *Sword Art Online (2013) - Kuradeel *Terra Formars (2017) - Adolf Reinhard (Announced) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Moritz Nessler (ep9) *The Melody of Oblivion (2006) - Child Dragon *The Prince of Tennis (2007-2008) - Takeshi Momoshiro *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Slader, Villager B (ep14) *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Toshiro (ep15) *Zatch Bell! (2005) - Galliont 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Island of Lost Digimon (2005) - Dinohyumon *Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon (2005) - Guy on Phone, Man, Takeru "TK" Takaishi *Fighting Spirit: Champion Road TV Special (2006) - Takeshi Sendo *Marmalade Boy Movie (2005) - Takuji Kijima *Pokémon: Origins (2013) - Green Haired Team Rocket Member 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Castle Guard 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air Bound (2017) - Owen *Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) - Additional Voices *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Kisuke Urahara *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Kaoru Tsubaki *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Takeru "T.K." Takaishi *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Daigo Nishijima *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Daigo Nishijima, Police Dispatch *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2012) - Shinji Matou *GANTZ:O (2017) - Hachiro Oka *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Ikeda *Karas: The Revelation (2007) - Deputy Governor *Metropolis (2002) - Atlas's Friend *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Asuma Sarutobi, Kankuro *Patlabor: The Movie (2006) - Asuma Shinohara *Patlabor 2: the Movie (2006) - Asuma Shinohara *Redline (2012) - Titan 'OVA - Dubbing' *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Kankuro *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Apollon (ep1), Thug Guy A (ep1) *Hellsing Ultimate (2012) - Vatican Officer (ep8), Wild Geese *I'll/CKBC (2004) - Akihiko Harumoto *Initial D: Extra Stage (2005) - Ren *KITE Liberator (2008) - Doi *Mazinkaizer SKL (2011) - Ryo Magami *Strait Jacket (2008) - Gray *Yukikaze (2004) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 (????) - Kashima *The Neighbor No. Thirteen (2006) - No. 13 *Wushu (2010) - Guo Nan 'TV Movies' *Return of the Living Dead: Rave to the Grave (2005) - Additional Voices 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Bruce *Violetta (2015) - Pablo Galindo Video Games 'Video Games' *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Asuma Sarutobi *Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising (2009) - Marines *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Hiiragi *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Hiiragi, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Hiiragi, Additional Voices *.hack//Infection (2003) - Balmung, Additional Voices *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Shop Keeper *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Albert *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Belkan Army Platoon, Detlef "Red Swallow" Fleisher, Additional Voices *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Narration *Binary Domain (2012) - Additional Voices *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Hazama/'Yuuki Terumi' *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Hazama/'Yuuki Terumi' *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Hazama/Yuuki Terumi *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Hazama/Yuuki Terumi *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Gin Ichimaru *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Gin Ichimaru *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Gin Ichimaru, Kisuke Urahara *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Gin Ichimaru *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Gin Ichimaru *Catherine (2011) - Additional Voices *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Rus *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Additional Voices *Dawn of Mana (2007) - Wendellan Soldiers *Digimon: Digital Monsters: Rumble Arena (2002) - Takeru "TK" Takaishi *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance (2015) - Superior *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Squall Leonhart *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Squall Leonhart *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Cao Pi *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Cao Pi *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Cao Pi *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Cao Pi *Eternal Poison (2008) - Logue, Umbra *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Bing, Store Owner *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Squall Leonhart *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Imperial Trooper *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Python *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Additional Voices *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage (2010) - Shin *Front Mission 4 (2004) - Beck *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#6 *Grandia III (2006) - Rotts *Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection (2014) - Judge B, News Reader *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Squall Leonhart *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Ace *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Asuma Sarutobi, Passerby *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Asuma Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Asuma Sarutobi, Kankuro *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Asuma Sarutobi, Kankuro *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Kankuro *NeverDead (2012) - Sangria *Odin Sphere (2007) - Melvin, Ragnanival Soldier *Radiata Stories (2005) - Nocturne, Patrick *Rave Master (2005) - Musica *Rave Master: Special Attack Force! (2005) - Musica *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Young Dorgengoa *SD Gundam Force: Showdown! (2004) - Captain Gundam, Duel Captain, Duel Lord, Grappler Gouf, Kuchi Kuchi Bottom, Prio, S.D.G. Assistant GM, Zako Soldier B *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Baraishi *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Warriors *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Tamer Thug *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Armed Man, Mastema, Michael *Star Ocean: Second Evolution (2009) - Bowman Jeane *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Male Soldier, Security Service *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter IV (2009) - Vega *Street Fighter V (2016) - Vega *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Vega *Suikoden IV (2005) - Tal *Suikoden V (2006) - Gizel Godwin *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Vega *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Hardened Pirate *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Decus *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Knight, Man by the River A, Onlooker A, Salamander *The 3rd Birthday (2011) - Additional Voices *The Last Remnant (2008) - Additional Voices *Trauma Center: New Blood (2007) - Kidman Deveraux, Luc Rousseau *Trillion: God of Destruction (2016) - Zeabolos *Victorious Boxers: Revolution (2007) - Iwao Shimabukuro, Shinoda, Takeshi Sendo *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Cao Pi *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Squall Leonhart *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Frye *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - U-DO Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (201) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (187) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2017. Category:American Voice Actors